Who's Who's Who
Who's Who's Who is a song from Fuji's album Big Wave. It features Mizuki Hajime. While this is a song, some parts of it have dialogue. It is also track 5 from Fuji's album Serendipity. Lyrics Kanji= んふっ！ 青学の皆さん。 我が聖ルドルフを下したからには、全国制霸して貰わなくては困ります。 んふっ。 おっと、何も言わなくても、君たちの魂胆丸見えですよ。 このボクの頭脳、利用したいんですね。 いいでしょう。 ご協力しましょう。 そちらのデータでは、いささか心もとないですからね。 おやおや、乾くん。 ずい分ぶ厚い眼鏡ですね。 だけど、矯正視力で左右とも1.5...。 普通～。 データ収集において、それでは僕には勝てない。 え、僕ですか？ 裸眼は1.0ですが、特殊コンタクトレンズを入れると、 1500メートル先のボールの回転が見えます。 猛禽類？ 信じましたね？ んふっ。 くすっ。 で、君誰だっけ？ Who's who's who あまり世話にはなりたくないね Who's who's who なんで笑って見てるのかな Who's who's who 得意なコースばかりだけど Who's who's who 僕のデータは計測不能 僕の事が信用できないという訳ですか？ まあ、そうでしょうね。 了見の狭い君たちには理解できないかもしれませんが... 昨日の敵は今日の友ということわざもあるでしょう。 人は変わるものですよ。 わかりました。 不二君！ まずはお近づきの印に、君にニックネームをつけてあげましょう。 不二の『ふ』に周助の『しゅう』で、『ふしゅう』君。 おやおや、チームメイトの口癖のようになってしまいましたよ。 ほら、んーっ、青大将君じゃなくて、アカマダラ君...ヤマカガシ君、シマヘビ君、リュウキュウアオヘビ君でもなくて...ああ、マムシ君！ わざとだね？ 何がですか、ふしゅう君？ んふっ くすっ。 で、君誰だっけ？？ Who's who's who あまり世話にはなりたくないね Who's who's who なんで笑って見てるのかな Who's who's who 得意なコースばかりだけど Who's who's who 僕のデータは計測不能 バカなっ。 君こそ、わざとだな。 天才が聞いてあきれますね。 大人気ない。 誰かわからないなんて、そんな事がある訳がない。 ......思い出したくもありませんが、僕との試合に向けての君の意気込みは、 並々ならぬものだったというのは、全て調查済みですよ。 わざわざ、逆転劇を仕掛けるなど、敵ながら心憎い演出までして。 んふっ。 わかりました。 今日だけ特別に、僕をニックネームで呼ばせてあげましょう。 苗字と名前を組み合わせて、一捻りした略称はどうですか？ 観月の『み』に、はじめの『じめ』で... んーっ、『み、じ......め』 うをあ！ みじめ...ですね。 それは、僕の台詞です！ んふっ。 で、何の用だっけ？ Who's who's who あまり世話にはなりたくないね Who's who's who なんで笑って見てるのかな Who's who's who 得意なコースばかりだけど Who's who's who 僕のデータは計測不能 Who's who's who あまり世話にはなりたくないね Who's who's who なんで笑って見てるのかな Who's who's who 得意なコースばかりだけど Who's who's who 僕のデータは計測不能 Who's who's who 弟が世話になったね。 |-| Romaji= Mizuki: Nfu! Seigaku no minasan. Waga St. Rudolph wo kudashita kara ni wa, zenkoku seihashite morawanakute wa komarimasu. Nfu . Otto , nanimo iwanakute mo, kimi tachi no kontan marumie desuyo . Kono boku no zunou, riyou shitaindesu ne. ii deshou . Go kyouryoku shimashou. Sochira no DEETA de wa, isasaka kokoro moto nai desu kara ne . Oyaoya, Inui-kun . Zuibun bu atsui megane desu ne. Dakedo, kyouseishiryoku de sayuu tomo 1.5… . Futsuu ~. DEETA shuushuu ni oite, soredewa boku ni wa katenai . Eh, boku desuka? Ragan wa 1.0 desuga, tokushu kontakuto renzu wo ireruto, 1500 MEETORU saki no BOORU no kaiten ga miemasu. Fuji: Moukinrui? Mizuki: Shinjimashita ne? Nfu. Fuji: Hehe. De, kimi dare dakke? Who’s who’s who Amari sewa ni wa naritakunai ne Who’s who’s who Nande waratte miteru no kana Who’s who’s who Tokui na KOOSU bakari dakedo Who’s who’s who Boku no DEETA wa keisoku funou Mizuki: Boku no koto ga shinyou dekinai to iu wake desuka? Maa, sou deshou ne. Ryouken no semai kimi tachi ni wa rikai dekinai kamo shiremasen ga… Kinou no teki wa kyou no tomo to iu koto waza mo aru deshou . Hito wa kawarumono desu yo . Wakarimashita. Fuji kun! Mazu wa ochikazu kino shirushi ni, kimi ni NICKNAME wo tsukete agemashou. Fuji no “fu” ni Shuusuke no “shuu” de, “Fushuu”kun . Oyaoya , TEAM MATE no kuchiguse no youni natte shimaimashita yo . Hora, Nn, Aodaishou-kun janakute, Akamadara-kun… Yamakagashi-kun, Shimahebi-kun , Ryuukyuuaohebi-kun demonakute… aa , Mamushi-kun! Fuji: Wazato dane? Mizuki: Nani ga desuka, Fushuu-kun? Nfu Fuji: Hehe. De, kimi dare dakke?? Who’s who’s who Amari sewa ni wa naritakunai ne Who’s who’s who Nande waratte miteru no kana Who’s who’s who Tokui na KOOSU bakari dakedo Who’s who’s who Boku no DEETA wa keisoku funou Mizuki: Baka na . Kimi koso, wazato dana. Tensai ga kiite akiremasu ne . Otona nai. Dareka wakaranai nante, sonna koto ga aru wake ganai. ……omoidashitaku mo arimasen ga, boku to no shiai ni mukete no kimi no ikigomi wa, naminami naranu mono datta to iu no wa, subete chousazumi desu yo. Wazawaza , gyakutengeki wo shikakeru nado, teki nagara kokoro nikui enshutsu madeshite. Nfu . Wakarimashita . Kyou dake tokubetsu ni, boku wo NICKNAME de yobasete agemashou. Myouji to namae wo kumiawasete, hitohineri shita ryakushou wa dou desuka? Mizuki no “mi” ni, Hajime no “jime” de… Nn, “mi, ji……me” uwoa! Fuji: Mijime … desune. Mizuki: Sore wa, boku no serifu desu! Fuji: Nfu. De, nanno you dakke? Who’s who’s who Amari sewa ni wa naritakunai ne Who’s who’s who Nande waratte miteru no kana Who’s who’s who Tokui na KOOSU bakari dakedo Who’s who’s who Boku no DEETA qa keisoku funou Who’s who’s who Amari sewa ni wa naritakunai ne Who’s who’s who Nande waratte miteru no kana Who’s who’s who Tokui na KOOSU bakari dakedo Who’s who’s who Boku no DEETA wa keisoku funou Who’s who’s who Otouto ga sewani natta ne |-| English= Mizuki: Nfu! Everyone in Seigaku. There is a problem because our St Rudolph was unable to qualify for Nationals under my lead. Nfu. Otto, even if you don't say anything, your plans are completely visible. You want to use 'my' brain don't you? That's fine. Let's cooperate. It irritates my heart if that data isn't used anyway. Oya Oya Inui-kun, That's a thick pair of glasses you have there. But, your corrected eyesight is only 1.5... Quite normal~ In competing through Data Collection however, that I can't defeat you. Huh? What, about me? My eyes are 1.0, but if I wear special contact lenses I can see a ball's rotation from 1500m away. Fuji: Like a bird of prey? Mizuki: You believed that didn't you? Nfu. Fuji: Heh So, who are you? Who's who's who I don't really want to take care of that Who's who's who I wonder what you're laughing and looking at Who's who's who There are only good courses though Who's who's who My data can't be measured. Mizuki:Isn't that because you can't trust me? Maa, that's true though. Even though it might not be understood by your narrow minds... There is a proverb saying "Yesterday's enemy is today's friend". People can change. I understand. Fuji-kun! As an extension of friendship, how about I give you a nickname. 'Fu' from Fuji and 'Shu' from Shusuke becomes 'Fushuu-kun' Oya oya, It became similar to the habit of one of your teammates. Hey ummm, not the Japanese rat snake, not the Map butterfly, Ringed Grass Snake, Japanese striped Snake, Ryukyu Green Snake, hmm there's no more.... Ahh (Pit Viper) Mamushi-kun! Fuji: That was on purpose wasn't it? Mizuki: What was, exactly? Fushuu-kun? Fuji: Heh So who are you?? Who's who's who I don't really want to take care of that Who's who's who I wonder what you're laughing and looking at Who's who's who There are only good courses though Who's who's who My data can't be measured. Mizuki: It can't be! You're doing that on purpose aren't you! I'm shocked to hear such immaturity from a genius. It's impossible that you 'don't know who that is' (Read: who I am) I don't want to bring this up but... Your enthusiasm in that match against me, To say that was extraordinary, Everything has been recorded. To act superbly etc. and stage such a performance for a reversal game against the opponent. Nfu I understand How about specially just for today I'll let you call me by a nickname? How about making one from the kanji in my first and last names? 'Mi' from Mizuki, 'Jime' from Hajime makes... Miji...me,argh. Fuji: Mijime right? (meaning miserable) Mizuki: That's my line! Fuji: Nfu So, what do you want? Who's who's who I don't really want to take care of that Who's who's who I wonder what you're laughing and looking at Who's who's who There are only good courses though Who's who's who My data can't be measured Who's who's who I don't really want to take care of that Who's who's who I wonder what you're laughing and looking at Who's who's who There are only good courses though Who's who's who My data can't be measured Who's who's who My younger brother is in your care. Translation In the first part, Mizuki says that Inui’s eyesight normal is. And if Mizuki himself was wearing contacts, he could see the ball 1500 meters away. Anyway, Fuji then asks: Who are you again. In the second part Mizuki gives Fuji the nickname “Fushuu”-kun, using the ‘Fu’ in Fuji and ‘Shuu’ in Shuusuke. He then comments that it sounds like the nickname of a teammate. He says several nicknames, which are related to snake, and finally comes with Mamushi-kun. Fuji replies with: you did it on purpose, didn’t you? And, who are you again? In the third part Mizuki says that Fuji’s pretending not to remember Mizuki on purpose, and talks about the match they had. Then he gives Fuji the priviledge to call him with a nickname, “Mijime”. Fuji acts like Mizuki by saying ‘nfu’ and then asks what Mizuki wanted of him again. Navigation Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:Duets Category:New Prince of Tennis Music